Support is requested to continue the development and application of immobilized enzyme technology to problems in biochemical analysis and medical therapy. The concept of immobilized enzymes has been broadened in the investigator's laboratory to include the study of immobilized antibody and immobilized inorganic catalyst activity. The enzyme electrode project will exploit our ability to covalently bond enzyme to Teflon membrane etched by a suspension of sodium metal in napthalene. The radioimmunoassay project will evaluate a 100-sample, microcomputer controlled, completely automated system of RIA based on immobilized antibody technology. Evaluation of immobilized enzyme therapy using RBC-entrapped asparaginase in our laboratory has shown more than a two-fold prolongation of asparagine substrate suppression. These studies done in the monkey have shown good survival of the resealed RBC ghosts with a substantially greater T1/2 for the immobilized blood enzyme activity. We now turn our attention to the immunological aspects of this type of immobilized enzyme therapy. Using a classical passive-immunity model of anaphylactic shock in the guinea pig, we plan to compare intravenous injection of asparaginase in solution form with the same amount of asparaginase injected entrapped in resealed autologous RBC ghosts. In these experiments, each guinea pig will be passively immunized by injection of anti-asparaginase rabbit sera before challenge with asparaginase. In the area of immobilized inorganic catalyst activity, we plan further development and evaluation of hemodialysis-based system of extracorporeal respiratory gas exchange based on oxygenation by transmembrane catalysis of hydrogen peroxide.